


I Fancy You

by poramarte



Series: Love is in the Air [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Being Dumb, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poramarte/pseuds/poramarte
Summary: Mark messed up on Valentines Day, he’s determined to get it right on White Day.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Love is in the Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	I Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic Be Mine, Be Mine is a JohnJae fic though, so it's not necessarily to read it before reading this.

Mark Lee always had a plan. If he executed the plan correctly, well that was a whole different story. He had planned to tell Donghyuck about his feelings on Valentines Day, he had planned a nice date and he planned to confess during dessert, that way at least Donghyuck had eaten in case Donghyuck hated the idea.

But like all his plans, they never went accordingly, it shouldn’t have been hard, everything was in his ballpark and the only wild card should have been Donghyuck’s reaction. But Donghyuck had looked so pretty reading the menu and had looked especially cute asking him if he could get the steak and he realized that Donghyuck deserved better. He didn’t deserve someone who hid him in plain sight, he deserved someone who wasn’t afraid of their own feelings, someone who wasn’t afraid of what others thought. Donghyuck was waiting for a response and inevitably he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“You should go on a date with Renjun.” Mark felt his cheeks heat up, why did he even say that? That had nothing to do with what Donghyuck had asked. “You can get whatever you want.”

“Thanks.” Donghyuck looked wary and Mark felt like an idiot. “Why Renjun?”

“He likes you.” He didn’t even know if that was true, it was only a guess, something that simmered in the back of his head whenever Donghyuck would lay his head on his chest after a long day, Mark would think about how easy it would be to lose Donghyuck. Donghyuck had never been his and yet Mark didn’t know what he would do if Donghyuck told him he had found someone. Renjun had always been there, giving him disapproving looks whenever he’d see him with Donghyuck, had on multiple occasion told him that Donghyuck deserved better and Donghyuck truly did.

“He would have told me by now, Renjun is very head on about his crushes.”

“You’re not just a crush.” Was he projecting? He didn’t even know anymore.

“I’m not going to go on a date with Renjun, I know for a fact Jeno likes him and Jeno would quite literally kill me.” Donghyuck didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it anymore, so he wouldn’t. “What are you getting, Mark?”

\---

The date went by relatively smoothly afterwards if not a little awkwardly. When it was time to leave he walked Donghyuck to his car and like always he leaned in for a kiss. They always kissed when they parted, it wasn’t out of the norm, their relationship had been different for years now, they had kissed once after a homecoming dance in high school and they never spoke about it in details, but it kept happening. Donghyuck brought it up if he wanted to tease Mark but it was never discussed why Mark kissed Donghyuck in the first place.

Donghyuck put his hand on Mark’s chest, Donghyuck didn’t push or shove Mark but Mark knew it meant to stop.

“What’s wrong?” He tried not to sound too worried, he didn’t want Donghyuck to realize his feelings were hurt.

“Mark…” Donghyuck’s eyes were glassy and Mark felt a knot begin to form in his throat.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Why did you kiss me?” Mark looked at Donghyuck in confusion. “The first time, why did you kiss me?”

“It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.” He knew he said the wrong thing when Donghyuck looked at him with hurt clearly in his eyes and Donghyuck quickly removed his hand from his chest.

“I can’t keep doing this Mark.” It came out more as a whisper than anything else. “I’ve been in love with you for most of my life and if you’re going to act like you don’t even have a little bit of an attraction to me, I can’t pretend we’re just friends.”

“Hyuck, I…” Donghyuck looked hopeful but slowly his face began to darken when it became evident Mark wasn’t going to say anything back.

“I don’t know what kind of guy takes their pal on an expensive date on Valentines Day, but you need to think about the answer to that before you think about kissing me again.”

Donghyuck got in his car and Mark was left watching the love of his life drive away and his heart feeling heavy in his chest and if tears rolled down Mark’s cheeks, well nobody was around to watch.

\---

Donghyuck did a good job of pretending nothing happened, he didn’t act any differently around his or their friends, the only difference was that Donghyuck didn’t touch him or allowed Mark to get closer than 5 feet from him. It hurt to see Donghyuck hug everyone but him when their friends would meet up and the look of sympathy Jaehyun would shoot him made him feel shameful. It was likely Jaehyun knew to some capacity what happened and he didn’t like others knowing he was a coward.

“Why did you tell Hyuck that I liked him?” Renjun approached him at the usual coffee shop they went to study for their math class together and Renjun was mad, that was easy to tell. “I had to make up some half-assed lie to cover for your sorry ass.”

“I’m assuming you don’t like him…” It wasn’t the best response, but it would ease his mind to know the answer.

“I don’t have to answer you, Mark Lee. But since you’re spreading lies about me, no I don’t.” Renjun sat down across from him and he tried to scoot back as far as possible without looking like he did it on purpose, Renjun had a tendency to kick people when he got mad and he rather it be his shin then anywhere else. “Since I covered for you, I expect an explanation.”

“I didn’t ask you to cover for me.” Renjun gave him a pointed look. “I… I was going to confess and at the last minute I decided not to and I said the first thing that came to my mind.”

“You were going to confess?” Mark didn’t feel the need to reply. “Why didn’t you?”

“I… He doesn’t deserve me, he deserves someone better.” He saw Renjun’s kick before he felt it, Renjun's face scrunched up and he knew Renjun would attempt to kick him in a split second and Mark let him.

“Mark you’re a fucking idiot, Hyuck loves you, an idiot could tell he loves you and all he’s ever wanted was for you to love him back on your own terms. I can’t believe your solution to your problem was to tell him I liked him.” He thought he heard Renjun whisper something along the lines of _Men_ but he wasn’t sure.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Mark!” Renjun looked like he wanted to kick him but he didn’t. “You’re hopeless. Obviously you have to confess, you have to make it romantic too.”

\---

Renjun told him it had to be authentically Mark and that he couldn’t help him but Mark didn’t need help to plan a confession, what he needed was not to mess up his plans and to get Donghyuck to actually want to go out with him.

The confession had to be sentimental and he felt like what could have been better after his failed attempt on Valentines Day than confessing on White Day.

Renjun helped to convince Donghyuck to go to the park near their old neighborhood but he had to try to sneak up on them so Donghyuck wouldn’t run away. Renjun only promised he would get Donghyuck to show up not to get Donghyuck to stay when he realized that it was a trap.

“Hey” Renjun and Donghyuck were sitting on a bench and he felt nervous approaching them. Donghyuck didn’t look happy to see him.

“What is he doing here?” Donghyuck had turned back around to talk to Renjun and Renjun didn’t look bothered by Donghyuck anger.

“He wanted to talk to you.” Renjun nodded towards Mark and got up to leave. Donghyuck for all his reluctance didn’t protest when Mark took a seat next to him.

“What do you want Lee?”

“Do you remember when we first met?” Donghyuck didn’t look like he wanted to answer so he continued. “I wasn’t sure if you remember since you were four and I was five, and I only remember because it's, well you… I was on the swing by myself and you asked me if I wanted to play with you. I didn’t have many friends but you always made sure that I was happy when you were around. I’ve always appreciated that about you.”

“What’s the point of this Lee? To tell me how great of a bro I am?”

“No, I mean you are a great bro, but that's not all you are to me. I liked you for a really long time and I’ve loved you for an even longer time… I’m not in the closet, I never really was, It’s just what's the point of telling other people I like boys when I only like one boy, when I only want to date one boy, a boy who is the human embodiment of sunshine, who never questioned me when I would ask him to the school dances, who has been by my side since we were kids and didn’t question me when I would do things that weren’t part of a friendship. You were a lot of my first, most of my firsts if I’m being honest and I would like it if you were my first boyfriend.”

“Why did you tell me Renjun liked me?” He didn’t necessarily expect Donghyuck to be happy about the confession but he also didn’t expect for him to bring up Renjun. “I know he doesn’t although he did try to make it seem like he used to.”

“I was going to confess on Valentine's Day, but I looked at you during dinner and I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’ve always thought you deserved someone better and I didn’t think it was fair to you.”

“Someone better? Are you suddenly someone better after a month?” Donghyuck looked like he would leave if Mark said the wrong thing and he had to hope he did say the right thing.

“I’m not, a lot of self reflecting made me realize that what I wanted for you, was for someone to not be afraid to show you off, for someone to love you in front of the world and not care what people said and I’m ready to do all that now.”

“You’re an idiot, I never wanted you to shout to the world that you were in love with me, I only wanted you to admit to yourself and to me that you had feelings for me, I don’t need the world to know you love me, I just wanted to know that you did.”

“Where does that leave us then?” Mark tried not to sound too reluctant, Mark didn’t want Donghyuck to laugh in his face.

“We’re boyfriends now, obviously.” The eyeroll Donghyuck gave was worth it if he got to hold Donghyuck’s hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guy for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/poramarte)


End file.
